


Presents

by Chiiaroscuro



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alana is way too busy to buy presents, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Margot couldn't care less, Marlana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5527868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiiaroscuro/pseuds/Chiiaroscuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas gift for @hchannibloom on Twitter!</p>
<p>Alana has been neglecting to go shopping for Margot and their son due to being stuck at work. When she finally gets a day off and attempts to go shopping, Margot stops her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bleepin_ufo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleepin_ufo/gifts).



> It's terribly short! I apologize! This is my first attempt at Marlana!  
> I have never written Alana or Margot before so this was a learning experience!  
> I hope that it's still enjoyable in all of its fluffiness!

Being a busy woman is sometimes a great thing; it allows more money into the bank. But, it can also be _such_ a curse. This holiday season has been going by so quickly that Alana has waited until the last minute to even think of getting presents. How could she even _think_ of those kinds of things when the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane has been eating away all of her time? If she isn't busy with work, she is spending time with her wife and her child, trying to play catch-up with them. There's just _not_ enough hours of the day to do everything that needs to be done.

She requested to have some time off prior to the Christmas season, but the only day that she was able to get the day off was Christmas Eve (aside from the usual Christmas Day). That has left her with absolutely _no_ time to shop for presents. How _annoying_.

When that day arrives, Alana is gathering her keys, purse, and other necessary items in order for her to go shopping. She has to get going now if she wants to beat the rush of other busy individuals trying to get their last minute shopping in.

"I'll come right back home after shopping, I promise."

"Lana, you don't have to go shopping."

"What do you mean by that? I haven't done _anything_ as far as Christmas shopping goes!"

"I already got Morgan all of the presents that he could ever need this Christmas."

Alana folds her arms over her chest, staring down at Margot who is sitting on one of many of their couches, glass of wine in hand. "Just stay home with me, Lana. Please? We can have a few drinks, maybe kiss a little, maybe cuddle..."

How is she supposed to resist such tempting suggestions from her wife? No; the shopping _needs_ to be done. Right? Alana hasn't gotten a single present for her wife. Nothing. _Nada_. "You know I'd love nothing more to do that right now, Margot. But I can't just give you nothing. That's not right."

Patting the seat next to her, Margot silently beckons for the older woman to sit down next to her, staring up with faded green eyes.

"No, Margot. I really need to go."

But then there's a pout that forms on her wife's lips, paired up with those mesmerizing eyes. If Alana had to pick a gift to give to Margot right now, it would be a blindfold so she couldn't win her over with that look.

"Now that's just not fair at all and you _know_ it."

Giving in with a gentle sigh, Alana finds herself seated right next to Margot whom in which is smiling widely, almost wickedly if looked at in the right light. Setting down her wine glass, the sole Verger sibling wraps her arms snugly around the psychiatrist's neck, pulling her closer to press an appreciative kiss upon her lips. " _This_ , right here,is a gift. Having you as my wife, having a child with you. It's one big gift that I'll _never_ be able to repay you for."

That's enough for Alana to procure a soft, pink blush upon her cheeks. "I think that we're actually even."

"How so?"

"You said 'yes' when I asked for your hand in marriage. That's a gift."

"Then we're even."

"We are."

"But, what am I supposed to do with the presents that I got you for Christmas if that means-- _Oops_."

"Margot! I let you distract me! I have to go shopping _now_! I'm not going to give you nothing!"

Alana tries to break out of Margot's grasp around her neck, which only then results in the younger woman latching her arms around her wife's middle, sliding down her legs, successfully tripping her. They both tumble onto the floor, flailing legs and arms along with noises of protest. In between the time that they fell onto the floor together and the end of their wrestling match, they fell in love again; cuddling each other for hours upon hours.

Who needs to buy presents, anyway?


End file.
